


melodies

by rose-live (rose_live)



Series: Hadestown [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon - Musical, Companion Piece, Drabble, Eurydice (mentioned), Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, hades (mentioned) - Freeform, trans author, trans orpheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose-live
Summary: A piece to go with any way the wind blows. Set after/at the end of doubt comes in and during road to hell (reprise).Also, Orpheus is a trans man in this canon
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567879
Kudos: 9





	melodies

A harsh, ragged sound left Orpheus’s lips as he tumbled out of the maw of Hadestown and back onto the hard soil. Eurydice. Her eyes, the look of hurt but not anger as he said goodbye. If only he had waited, they were so close! 

  
It felt like a trap, it was in some ways. A no sum game. Hades knew, he  _ had _ to know Orpheus would fail. After all, what was a mere man up against a god? Orpheus laid on his side, staring that the changing world. He ran his hands through the soft grass that was sprouting where only harsh dirt had once laid. His song, it had worked, but at what cost?


End file.
